groovyroadmeterfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 (2011-2013)
Season 1 of Carsmedy started on January 15, 2011 and ended on July 31, 2013. Episodes 1 through 8 all take place before the events of Cars 2, while episodes 9 through 17 take place after, except for 10, which takes place partially before and partially after. Episodes # Mater's Hood - Mater fishes for his hood in a river. # Steve the Scatterbrain - An orange car named Steve, who has a hard time remembering things, visits Radiator Springs. # The Missing Valentine's Card - Lightning creates a Valentine's Day card for Sally, but it gets stolen, so Lightning, Mater and Sheriff go look for the crook. # The Wrong Order - Lightning orders some Rust-Eze medicated bumper ointment, but he ends up getting car soap by accident. # Super Flurp - Fillmore creates a new fizzy fuel called "Super Flurp," which is meant to increase one's top speed by 200%. Lightning tries some and they test it at Willy's Butte. # Brick Hicks - It's the final race of the 2010-2011 Piston Cup season, and Chick Hicks' brother, Brick, is a new racer. # The Monster - A monster visits Radiator Springs and wrecks all the townsfolk and the town. Lightning and Mater have a plan to catch him. # Mater's Birthday - It's Mater's 55th birthday in Radiator Springs. The town was never been able to surprise him for the past 54 years, but they have a plan. Will it work? # The Lemon Conquer - It's the 4th of July, but it might be the last one because Professor Z has a plan to conquer the country with his army of lemons. # The Death and Re-birth of Doc Hudson - This episode of Carsmedy tells how Doc Hudson died. But did he really die? # The Treasure of Radiator Springs - Mater finds a treasure map in his junkyard, and he, Lightning and Sarge go out to find the treasure. # The Haunted Spy Mission - Radiator Springs is hosting the Scaryator Springs festival, but Professor Z and the lemons have plans to ruin it. It is up to the spies to stop them. # Mater Saves Christmas - It's Christmastime in Radiator Springs, but there is a fuel bandit on the loose. # Mater Saves Christmas 2 - The lemons plan to get rid of Christmas by putting a bomb at the North Pole. It's up to Mater and the secret agents to stop them. # Mater's First Solo Mission - After a summer in the World Grand Prix, it's time for Lightning McQueen to go to the first race in the 2011-2012 Piston Cup season. However, Mater has to go on a secret mission, so he won't be in the pits cheering his best friend. # Pistachio Ice Cream: The Secret Weapon - Mater opens up a sushi bar in his junkyard. One day, Grem and Acer come and plan to rob Mater. However, Mater has a plan to stop him. Will it work? # Lightning McQueen's 5th Piston Cup - It's the final race in the 2011-2012 Piston Cup season, and Lightning has to win the race to prevent the lemons from taking over the world. Category:Carsmedy seasons